


Mercury

by ashangel101010



Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/M, Nabu's final thoughts, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashangel101010/pseuds/ashangel101010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during "The Day of Justice" episode. In Ancient Mesopotamia, Nabu is the God of Wisdom, Writing, and Vegetation. He has the power to engrave the destiny of each human's life, thus deciding their end. However, this Nabu is from Andros. And he is no god.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercury

Mercury

*

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- E 18 by Detektivbyrån

*

            Nabu is not seeing his life flash before his eyes. He is not seeing a future of what-ifs. He is not thinking of his parents. He is not thinking of the Wizards. He can hear his friends struggling to hold back sobs. He can feel the encroaching coldness of the night. He can see Aisha’s deep, blue eyes filling with tears. They were supposed to get married. They were supposed to spend their lives together on Earth. They were supposed to live happily ever after like the fate of all good heroes in fairytales. He has learned that life is no fairytale.

His magic is slipping away from him. His life and magic are so intrinsically tied together that he knows Death is taking his life, so very quickly. Yet, so very coldly like liquid metal in the Omega Dimension. He can see the color of his magic reflecting onto Aisha’s sorrow-as-deep-as-the-sea eyes. It is a purple so bright that Nabu is almost blinded by its brilliance. Has his magic always been this strong?

 _“Please, Nabu, don’t give up. Please, don’t leave me!”_ Aisha cannot stand to be alone. Her childhood is drenched in loneliness because of her duties as a princess. The lonely, little girl had only one friend. As a child, Nabu chose to be alone. He needed silence to study magic and become a great Magician. However, he just became a lonely, little boy. They are not alone anymore. All of their friends are gathered around them like the world is ending.

 _“I’ll never leave you, Aisha. Wherever you’ll be. In any time. In any world. I’ll always be with you.”_ He is trying his hardest to be comforting, but Aisha wails like a thunderstorm across the ocean. He isn’t certain that there is an afterlife. Or even if they can find each other after death. Yet, he desperately wants her to not be swallowed up in loneliness. She is not alone. Truly, she is not. She may lose him, but she still has her friends. He only hopes that she will realizes this.

 _“These eyes, Aisha, mustn’t cry. I love you.”_ His last bits of magic are encompassed in those words. He hopes that she won’t cry again. He hopes that she won’t lose herself. He hopes that she won’t be alone ever again. His magic is gone. He is drowning in the darkness. He is alone again.

* 


End file.
